1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hats and more specifically it relates to an adjustable shower and rain cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hats have been provided in prior art that are each a covering for the head of a person, usually with a shaped crown and brim which is worn over the hair on the head of the person. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.